


The Impending Darkness

by angediary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Angst, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: A magical item that offered by a mysterious merchant might not be as magical as she thought, and moreover, Keisuke did not seem pleased with the idea of such an item.Yet, Reira bought it anyway and now she must face the consequence.
Relationships: Reira/Keisuke
Kudos: 1





	The Impending Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> ok this kind of magic might be inaccurate, but I gotta go along with my inspiration xD  
> so pls excuse this magic theory~  
>  ~~to be continued~~~  
>  xoxo

The merchant on the street was offering her a few of wonderful, yet mysterious items. Each had a fairytale hint in its name, but Reira had her eyes on a pretty crystalline vial on the merchant’s hand.

“This, miss?” The merchant certainly noticed her interest. “Vampire Tears. A magical item that will turn you into a vampire.”

That certainly piqued her interest even more. “Really..?”

“Are you serious?” Keisuke scoffed, noticing her widened eyes as he stood on her side. “That’s probably nothing but syrup with a _magical_ name to gain interest from oblivious girls like you.” 

Those harsh words were intended to her, worked their way to rile her up instead of teasing her. Reira glanced at him, scowling, “Watch out, or the rest of our date will be me _glaring up_ at you.”

A deep chuckle escaped him, easily dismissing her words. As a smirk appeared on his face, Keisuke took her hand and turned around, “Let’s move along to the cafe over there before you’re actually glaring.”

Reira turned her head back to the merchant as she was dragged along, watching the inviting smile of the merchant while he held up the pretty vial. Now she was truly curious and wanted it even more after her boyfriend’s disapproval. Keisuke’s bribes, coffee and pancakes, weren’t enough to replace her curiosity.

A few days later, she sat on the bench by the bed, the same crystal vial in her hand. Swirling the vial around, the thick liquid seemed sparkling and magical as the afternoon sunlight glinted over the crystalline surface of the container.

“If this is true, I can shove up the truth at him.” If not, well, no harm was done since he didn’t know she bought it, no further teasing. Win and win, she grinned to herself. 

Ah, yes, Reira went out of her way to buy the Vampire Tears from that merchant yesterday, all on her own, without Keisuke tagging along. Perhaps she bought it out of curiosity, perhaps she couldn’t get past his mocking words.

Either way, Reira’s fingers worked to open the vial, pouring out all of its content into her mouth.

Unfortunately, that was the same moment Keisuke opened the door of her room, his eyes widened while he stood on the threshold over the sight of her drinking from the vial, his hand was still on the door’s handle.

He recovered fast enough, striding toward where Reira sat and snatched the empty vial from her hand. “Don’t tell me this is…” The realization made his eyes narrowed as they inspected the emptied vial. Not even a drop left. “Did you just drink this for real?” And he sounded far from amused.

Grinning triumphantly, Reira peered up to him, “Yes I did, what about it?”

His hand took a hold of her arm, and pulled her to stand. “Are you out of your mind?!”

A glare, then, “I was curious! What’s wrong with being curious!”

“You’re asking me what’s wrong? This could be poison.” Irritation in his voice, his grip tightened around her arm. Of course, beneath his anger towards her there was always a reason. A reason that came out of love. 

Guilt began to take its hold within her, she didn’t want to make him this upset. “Well, I’m fine, see.” Reira yanked her arm away and took his hand to snatch the emptied vial from him. “What happened already happened. I feel fine, the merchant only said it can turn someone to a vampire. I doubt he would openly sell a poison in the street like that.”

“And you believed him for that? The lesser vampires are _bitten, turned_ , need I remind you.” His gaze was stern, but he sat down on the bench, a rare frown creased his face.

He surely knew, because he was one of them, a turned one.

Her lips pressed in a thin line to see him this concerned, though he always expressed it in his own way. Reira sat beside him, holding his hand in hers. “I’m sorry. I know it’s ridiculous but..” Her words trailed off, no excuse would undo it, not even her apology.

Keisuke sighed exasperatedly as he kept his stern gaze at her, “Next time, don’t risk yourself to do stupid things like this.” It was a word of warning.

“Nothing will happen, Kei.” Reira had to avert her gaze away as it became unbearable to see the immense concern within his eyes.

He squeezed her hand, the harsh warning came from the irresistible urge to protect her in any way he could. To the point of overprotectiveness at times. Keisuke pulled her into his embrace. “Now you better face the consequence of your recklessness. I won’t let you out of my sight until we’re both sure nothing bad will happen.”

A relieved smile curled her lips, her arms moved themselves around his back. “Fine. You’re welcome to stay. I’m sure it’s nothing but syrup with a pretty vial, anyway.”

His anger faltered, a smile tugged on his lips to hear Reira throwing back his words at him, and he sure hoped it was nothing, that nothing would happen. Keisuke pulled her away to steal kisses from her lips, calloused fingertips traced a familiar path upon her bare skin.

They didn’t realize yet, of how wrong they both were.

At midnight, when they were already asleep in her bed, his muscular arm wrapped around her waist while Reira curled against his bare chest.

Her eyes snapped open at the burning sensation within her, rousing her awake to the point it became painful and she had trouble breathing. “Ngh..!” Reira shifted around, laying on her back, hand clutched on her chest, the fabric of her nightgown crumpled in her deadly grip.

It was bound to awaken Keisuke, he sat up, alarmed, “Reira..?”

Unable to bring herself to speak, her mouth was open but the pain in her throat didn’t allow any word to come out — she only shook her head and let out small gasps, watching Keisuke with fear in her eyes.

_What’s happening to me..?!_

He began to panic without knowing what to do, but his mind worked fast enough to find the source of her pain. “The Vampire Tears.” A growl of rage erupted from his chest, his larger hand covered hers against her chest. “Tell me what to do. Try to speak.” He said helplessly, how he could help her if he didn’t know how to?

Reira groaned in pain, an itchy sensation in her teeth — no, _her fangs_. Her tongue darted to trace the fangs, the tip became much sharper, and everything began to make sense.

The sight of her fangs bared to him made Keisuke gasp in surprise. “Your fangs..” But, if that mysterious liquid in the vial could make this happen, then.. It might be difficult to believe it, but the only possibility was — “Dark magic.. It’s turning you into a vampire.” That item she bought wasn’t just a pretty vial with syrup, it might contain magic.

Shaking her head abruptly in disbelief, in a choked sob, a part of her realized the truth in those words of revelation. And to make it worse and more true, her throat was now burning with a newfound thirst that won’t be sated with water or any other drink — _it craved blood_.

Her eyes pleaded with him in the fear of the unknown. _Stop this! Please stop this..!_ The darkness was taking its hold on her.

But, what could he do to prevent dark magic? 

Nothing.

Keisuke’s rage was never calm, certainly not in this moment, he growled viciously at this impending darkness that befell her. “You’ll be fine, you hear me? I’ll be here, no matter what will happen.” He whispered, staring into her frightened eyes with all of his earnest love and burning resentment.

All he could do was to embrace her, embracing what she would become.

The question was,

Would it be temporary, or permanent?


End file.
